The beat of separation
by LadyBat
Summary: Tsunami x Otomura / Tsunami es invitado a formar parte de Raimon, pero para hacerlo debe dejar su amada Okinawa donde no sólo deja atrás al mar, sino también a su 'amigo' Otomura Gakuya.


Declaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de su autor, yo

Solo los ocupo para escribir mis historias sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: yaoi/shonen ai (chico x chico)

Pareja: Tsunami x Otomura. (Oneshot)

El silencio se había adueñado de la puesta de sol y ambos chicos ni siquiera cruzaban miradas ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del moreno que miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte?, ¿Qué pasaría si el de audífonos cambiase su ritmo?, el mar tenía un hermoso reflejo naranja y el sonido de las olas parecía enmudecer, finalmente el tranquilo peliceleste dio un paso.

**¿Te marchas?** –preguntó sin cambiar su tranquila y para nada expresiva cara, con los brazos cruzados y marcando el ritmo de sus palabras con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que era golpeado simultáneamente contra su brazo izquierdo-

**En la mañana** –respondió pensativo el de cabellos anti-gravitacionales- **Sabes, Gakuya?**–preguntó de manera casi infantil- **Siento que si voy a Inazuma town podré mejorar, Endou dijo que me necesitaba, porque yo soy alguien talentoso** –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto presumida pero que escondía cierta ingenuidad-

**No es nada que yo no haya visto o dicho antes** –agregó aun tranquilo y es que el estratega nunca parecía reclamar nada, aunque de verdad lo hacía, tampoco cambiar un poco sus expresiones, hacer algo así lo sacaba de ritmo-**Insinuas acaso que Oumihara esta por debajo del nivel de Raimon?**–preguntó, su tono de voz era el mismo, pero algo había cambiado, su dedo índice comenzó a moverse más rápido, dando a entender que estaba molesto-

**¡N-nunca diría algo así!** –replicó volteando a ver al de ojos violeta, estaba algo resentido y no era para menos luego de aquel comentario- **Es sólo que…** -murmuró- **Gakuya… ¿Qué ves cuando miras al horizonte?**–preguntó dándole la espalda y sentándose en el borde de la roca, aquella que había sido su primera compañera en Okinawa, aquella en la que conoció al estratega-

**¿Qué veo?** –repitió mientras se lo cuestionaba, dirigió su mirada hacía aquella extensa línea teñida de anaranjado y que parecía tragarse al sol- **Obviamente no veo nada mas, que pregunta más extraña…** -agregó sin entender y es que por más amigos que fuesen a Tsunami le gustaba cuestionarse el porque de todo, no le molestaba pero a veces sentía que eso lo alejaba de su querido pelirosa-

**¡Exacto!** -respondió con simpleza y dirigió la mirada a su compañero que si bien parecía no haber cambiado su expresión, había pausado sus golpes, lo que significaba que como de costumbre... el moreno lo había sorprendido o dicho algo fuera de lugar- **Y es por eso que debo irme, quiero ver más allá, del mar y de mi mismo** –sonreía aunque no había sido una decisión fácil-

**Entiendo…** -respondió sin más sentándose él también a observar la ya casi extinta puesta de sol, puede que su rostro no lo dijese, pero… el tempo de su corazón había cambiado, sus sentimientos estaban por desbordarse, quería cambiar su melodía, hacer como Beethoven e improvisar, con notas altas y bajas, saltar de un compás a otro, hacer lo que fuese… pero expresarle al surfista lo mucho que le amaba- **Sabes que yo y los chicos estaremos esperando tu regreso, el entrenador de seguro va a llorar y te llamará todos los días rogando que vuelvas, por otro lado el viejo te enviará una carta con lo que le debes a tu nueva residencia, Okinawa es Okinawa, estés donde estés…** -dijo como si eso fuese una despedida, mejor dicho un 'hasta luego', aunque tenía la sensación de que no le vería durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo- **Además el viento puede soplar en varias direcciones, agitando y cambiando el curso de las olas, pero el mar es uno solo… por eso sé que volverás** –la brisa acariciaba su cabello con suavidad y una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la verdad el decir adiós siempre ha sido difícil y Gakuya lo sabía muy bien, hoy más que nunca-

**G-gakuya…** -murmuró con una cara de espanto, arruinando la belleza de aquel momento-

**¿Que ocurre?** –preguntó sin entender el porque de aquella expresión-

**¡Estás sonriendo!** -exclamó tan asustado como si eso fuese un presagio o señal del Apocalipsis- **¿¡Dónde está mi cámara!** –preguntaba buscándola desesperado, aunque sabía que no la traía-

**Lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera** –suspiró frunciendo levemente el entrecejo para luego reír, el moreno solo atinó a reír y él a marcar el ritmo de su corazón, pero esta vez golpeando su dedo contra el suelo-

**Lo siento, Lo siento**–se disculpó entre risas- **No te enojes, sabes que mi pasatiempo es molestarte además, me gusta.. esa sonrisa** –comentó de manera nostálgica, observando con algo de timidez y disimulación al chico a su lado-

**A veces no sé si eres tonto o te haces, Jousuke…** -dijo como si nada y se acomodó las gafas, así eran todos los días con aquel que llamaba su 'mejor amigo'**- Y ahora esperas que te diga algo que me guste de ti?** –preguntó como siempre, o sea, sin expresión marcada-

**¡Por supuesto!** –aclaró inflando las mejillas entre reclamos- **Si lo hicieras quizá las cosas serían un poco más fáciles** –se quejó entrelazando sus dedos con la cercana mano del peliceleste, en su rostro un leve rubor se manifestó aunque claro, no destacaba en sus mejillas color canela-

**…**- No dijo nada, se limitaba a apreciar la cercanía con el otro, que desde que se le había declarado lo único que hacía era tomar su mano de vez en cuando y seguir como si nada, siendo_'los mejores amigos'_, aunque no podía reclamar ya que aquella vez solo asintió y se limitó a decirle que no esperara nada extraño, aunque en el fondo de su aparentemente cerrado corazón el moreno ocupaba un lugar especial, en su mente habían mil palabras que podría decir, no terminaría de enumerar las cosas que le gustaban del tan optimista surfista, si las plasmara en una partitura sería toda una sinfonía, pero no podía pasarlas a papel y mucho menos pronunciarlas-

**¡Vaya! Y así es como el sol finalmente nos deja**–suspiró observando las primeras estrellas aun de la mano del mas bajo, no quería soltarle, si lo hacía ya no volvería a sentir la cálida y suave piel del músico, Inazuma town estaba lejos, quizá… demasiado- **Dime Gakuya… ¿Cuidarás de este lugar cuando no esté?** –preguntó algo triste-

**No te irás al otro mundo, Jousuke** –reparó en las palabras del chico-**Aunque si te ayuda a sentirte mejor… Lo cuidaré por ti cuando… no estés** –dijo marcando las _blancas_ de sus palabras con pesar mientras de manera casi inconsciente apretaba la mano del de ojos negros y asintió- **Estaré aquí…**-susurró dando rápidos golpes con su dedo índice, a tal punto que en un momento cometió un _error_ a lo que detuvo en seco- _"¿Una nota fuera de lugar?"_ pensó desviando la mirada hacía su mano, tanta fue su falta de concentración que además de cometer un error tan fatal como ese, no notó que el pelirosa en cosa de nada le había soltado y posado sus manos sobre sus audífonos- **Jousuke?** -preguntó algo confundido sintiendo los negros ojos del chico clavarse en los suyos-

El de la piel color canela le miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna y removió los auriculares de los oídos del más bajo, para luego atraerlo contra su pecho-**¿Puedes oirlo?** –preguntó desviando levemente la mirada- **De seguro está fuera de ritmo o con notas erróneas… pero esta es la melodía que produce mi corazón cuando estoy a tu lado…**

Las palabras no salían de su boca ¿Fuera de ritmo?, ¿Notas erróneas?, ¡nada es eso!, aquel latido honesto y algo descontrolado por el nerviosismo, era tan armonioso, era una verdadera orquesta acompañada por la voz de su tan amado 'mejor amigo' que hablaba suavemente, acariciando su alma con una melodía llena de sinceridad**- Es algo maravilloso…**-dijo con tranquilidad, jamás se quitaba los audífonos, pero no se arrepentía de no tenerlos, muy por el contrario agradecía que estuviesen sobre sus hombros-

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera, la luna se reflejaba cómplicemente sobre el azul océano, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, las olas guardaban silencio y las estrellas brillaban de manera más intensa. Una noche así de seguro era imposible de repetir, aunque cada momento juntos opacaba el más bello paisaje con el resplandor que emanaban aquellos declarados amantes del amar y amantes uno del otro.

**Jousuke… me gustaría tener tu sinceridad, es una de las muchas cosas que****amo****de ti** –dijo cerrando sus ojos y apartándose del moreno levemente-

_¿Que amo?_ –repitió en su mente, por fin podía oírlo, el lo sabía, pero escucharlo directo de los labios del estratega era una sensación única, esperada y más que deseada. Notó como el peliceleste llevaba ambas manos a sus tan preciados audífonos e interrumpió la acción uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso, tan profundo como el mar, tan armónico u suave como el sonido de un piano, y por sobre todo… tan lleno de sentimientos, aunque le hubiese gustado aprovechar al máximo aquel instante... sus pulmones lo traicionaron y tras unos pocos segundos se separó del músico, pero no lo suficiente, podía apreciar a una corta distancia los ojos temblorosos y las mejillas teñidas de carmín de su amado, al verle así nuevamente no pudo resistir, por lo que depositó un suave y corto beso en aquellos rosados labios-

Las acciones de su compañero lo tomaron por sorpresa y desvió la mirada hacia el océano preguntándose que había sido lo anterior, más no dijo nada, lo que puso un tanto incomodo al surfista.

**S-si te molestó, lo siento…** -se disculpó nervioso, quizá había sido algo incomodo-

**No es eso**… -aclaró con un leve sonrojo y luego le miró fijamente-

**E-entonces?** –preguntó confundido y es que por fin se había armado de valor y el otro no hizo más que mirarle-

**Estabas fuera de ritmo… Los movimientos de tu lengua parecían ir en otro tempo a los de la mía…** -dijo como si nada mientras se acomodaba los audífonos-

**Ah!** –exclamó- **Gakuya.. eres cruel…** -reclamaba haciendo drama, más el otro sólo sonrió-

Así su última noche juntos observando el océano había quedado en sus memorias, caminaron de la mano hasta sus casas y prometieron ser más fuertes, más honestos y por sobre todo respetar los tempos.


End file.
